logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gudzilla1995/No Export for Puerto Chango
Some series, movies, anime, and others that failed to Puerto Chango for different reasons. Now we talk about everything that was not exported to Puerto Chango. Anime and Manga *Digimon Fusion (the American version of Digimon Xros Wars) was adquired by Marvista Entertaiment for Latin America and Puerto Chango. And is planned to air in Cartoon Network in 2014, and isn't aired. The reasons are complaints of fans by Turner, because they prefer the Japanese than the American version. And a few months later, the Japanese version was released in Cartoon Network. *Great Mazinger isn't aired on Puerto Chango Spanish television, due by unknown reasons. The reason is unknown, but a few years later in 1997, the series was dubbed, but in German. Today, many people prefer to see in Japanese than German, since German was some German slang used in Puerto Chango anime. The only TV channel to air Great Mazinger is Viva *Fairy Tail wasn't aired in Puerto Chango. Since it was the most requested by all in Oncemax PRIME during 2014 and 2015. The channel response was the anime it was exclusively for Crunchyroll from December 2015, the reason was that they forgot put anime on that streaming platform. *The third film of the "Rebuild of Evangelion" saga: Evangelion 3.0: You Can (Not) Redo, wasn't not released on Puerto Chango, due to complaints from some anime fans as it was controversial by some newspapers that the distributor (from Japan) decided to release very late, but exclusively for television. The film was premiered on Oncemax PRIME in August 1, 2015, due to the 7th aniversary of the channel. Live Action TV *All the Kamen Rider seasons isn't aired on Puerto Chango Spanish television. Because, in 1973 was aired the local version of the Japanese tokusatsu. Rarely, the only KR seasons aired on Puerto Chango German television is Skyrider, Super-1, Black and Black RX. *Godzilla Island was to be acquired by Super RTL in 1999, to promote the movie Godzilla 2000. But it was not issued for reasons that many people wanted to wait to see the show, but the channel has posted a clarification to the hearing, that the news was false, because the speculation will issue, as published in newspapers, without any source. *The American tokusatsu "Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad" (or ''Samurai Cibernetico ''in Spanish) isn't aired on Puerto Chango due to unknown reasons. *All of Saban Brands live-action series (since 2011) is not aired on Puerto Chango television, the reason was that Toei has the rights of the original Japanese version, including local adaptation (which is faithful to the Japanese version), to the American version (all of Saban's tokusatsus) does not appear on Netflix for Puerto Chango, for rights issues. Western Animation *Ugly Americans was banned on television in Puerto Chango, for reasons that Viacom wants to censor the series (due to their own policies), and Comedy Central executives are said to be not issued for an indefinite period. *Kumba Island is planned to air in Puerto Chango Family to replace The Fruitties in the Weekday morning (is the preschool block) in 2011. But isn't aired due to unknown reasons and complaints of some viewers. *Several series of Filmation were not issued in Puerto Chango in the 80s, through ignorance of the public (except He-Man, She-Ra and BraveStarr) *The South Park episode "The Jeffersons", wasn't aired on Comedy Central, due to unknown reasons. Many believe that the time is occupied by one week a Stand Up block. But in 2015, was accidentally aired in Paramount Channel, but subtitled. Film *Freaks was not released in Puerto Chango in 1932, for reasons that did a test brand, but many people were frightened and shocked. A few years later, in 1968, he was released by reason of the company. This controversy was the same as in the UK. *The 1924 movie He Who Gets Slapped isn't aired on Puerto Chango television, not because the movie is known in this country, as some historians say that many people do not know the film starring Lon Chaney, until in 2004 was issued in TCM to celebrate the 80th anniversary of the MGM. Interestingly, some known for the documentary "When the Lion Roars", broadcast on TNT in the 90s, and once in Boomerang in 2004. *The 1945 German film "Kolberg" was never released in Puerto Chango. Because of the prohibition of German films from 1939 to 1945, as the government wants to ban the exhibition with the films of the Axis until the Japanese surrender in 1945. Mysteriously, the film was broadcast on the Franco-German channel in the 90s. *The Chilean film of 2012: "No" was never released in theaters in Puerto Chango, since by reason of the distributor, is not very interested in a Chilean film is set in the plebiscite of 1988. So far, there is they released the movie on television or in theaters. *Cannibal Holocaust was banned in Puerto Chango, due by the extreme content. According to the government, it is on the list of films banned in Puerto Chango. Music *The album "La Voz de los 80" of the Chilean rock band "Los Prisioneros" had several censorship to publish in Puerto Chango. It was just a song subversive lyrics (the song "Sexo" is now the only censorship of Los Prisioneros in Puerto Chango, until 2014). *After the Cuban Revolution, the government of Puerto Chango forbade selling albums of Cuban singers who are in favor of Fidel and the Cuban communists, leaving the ban until 1988, when Buena Vista Social Club and Silvio Rodriguez was the first Cuban artists who are allowed to be sold in Puerto Chango. Category:Blog posts